Just Right
by divine one
Summary: Response to The Jossverse LJ prompt table prompt: embarrass. Round 1. Giles and Willow


**Author** Devylish  
**Title** Just Right  
**Fandom** BTVS  
**Pair** Giles/Willow  
**Rating** pg13  
**Words** 947  
**AN** Unbeta'd AN Response to The Jossverse (LJ) prompt table prompt: embarrass. Round 1.  
**Disclaimer** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are the property of the creators of the TV shows **BTVS**. Any original characters, settings and plots are the property of devylish. devylish is in no way associated with the TV show **BTVS **and no copyright infringement is intended. This work is an amateur fan effort and no profit is being made.

* * *

He was positive that he had never been quite this embarrassed before in his life. Here he was, standing in the middle of his apartment, wearing little more than a glorified hand towel, and there on his couch, mouth agape, glorious green eyes set wide, sat Willow.

She was the first to break out of the trance they were stuck in.

"Oh my Goddess! Oh. My. Goddess!" Scrambling off Giles' couch with awkward grace, she ducked her eyes behind her long red bangs. "Giles, I'm so sorry. I'm soooo, soooo sorry! I-I, I just wanted to find a quiet place to study, and, well… Tara is- is still at Buffy's. And Xander is with Anya, and, and… Oh my Goddess!" She realized mid babble that she was staring at Giles' basically naked form… again and rushed to leave the apartment. In her mad dash to escape the newest example of utterly stupid circumstances she found herself in – although this instance was not magic induced – Willow backed into the side table, falling over it and landing on her head.

***

"Thank God!" Giles took the cool towel he'd been using on Willow's forehead and let it soak in the bowl of ice water at his side. "Are you okay?" He dropped his hands to her wrist, feeling her pulse speed up a bit as she woke up from the faint she'd been in.

"Mmm," her eyes blinked open, focused on him, then settled shut again as she smiled; a dreamy half-awake smile. "Mmmm, it's the good dream again." With her free hand she ran her fingers along Giles' bicep. _This is the part of my dream where he says, 'Willow, darling.' _

After a few seconds she froze in her light caress of dream-Giles' arm. _Only, he's not saying, 'Willow, darling'. He's not saying anything. _A flush crept up her chest, neck, and then her cheeks, as she opened one eye and peered at Giles.

Giles who was still wearing little more than a towel, and seated next to her on his sofa.

_Oh crap! Crap! CRAP! I'm not dreaming. I really am at Giles' apartment, he really is half undressed, and I really am feeling him up! _With a groan, she struggled to sit up. The groan unfortunately had nothing to do with her wooziness, and everything to do with her humiliation.

"No. No. Now Willow, just lay back, I insist. I'm going to, erh, get you some tea. You took quite a knock to the head." His mind reeling from the words he'd just heard escape from Willow's lips, he edged his way up from the sofa.

Sideling his way into the kitchen he leaned against the stove with a groan. _Recap shall we Rupert. You're as far away from your bedroom and your clothes as you could possibly be while still being in your apartment – leaving you, for all intents and purposes: naked. You're in the aforementioned state of nakedness whilst one of your protégées, lays somewhat incapacitated in your living room. Said protégée has – albeit in a state of semi consciousness – just verbalized that she dreams about you. Bloody fucking hell! _

Shifting his stance slightly, he looked down at the towel wrapped haphazardly around his waist; the towel that was starting to 'tent'_. I certainly don't need you expressing your opinion about this situation_, he glared at his terrycloth covered cock. _No. What I need is to get dressed. But before that, I need to make Willow her tea. _He moved his way around the kitchen gathering the tea supplies. _Tea. Willow. Clothes…. Tea. Willow. Cold shower. Clothes._

Willow grabbed a pillow from the couch and squished it over her face. _I can't believe I just did that. I can't believe I just did THAT! Holy Goddess! _Finally lifting the pillow so that she could breath, Willow pulled herself into a seated position and mewed quietly as her head began to spin a little bit. Stilling herself, she took a shallow breath. _Okay, for future self-reference, slow movements are best. _

Finally shaking the feeling that she was going to puke, she forced herself to think. _I could do a time-reversal spell. Make it so that I never walked into Giles' house unannounced. _She paused, a small smile sneaking onto her face. _Or, maybe I could just make it so that I don't share my teenage dreams with him… it would be kind of a shame to miss Giles in a towel. _She giggled slightly, sobering up when she remembered that she was still off of Magic.

The temptation to fix her problem with a wave of her hand, and a babble of words was almost overwhelming. Almost. But she'd made promises to Tara… and the rest of Scoobies. No magic. With a sigh she gradually stood up, deciding if she couldn't use magic, she'd do the next best thing. She'd run.

Tiptoeing quietly around the edge of the couch, she bent down for her carryall. As she slowly lifted her head she moaned when she found her self eye-to-towel with Giles.

"Seriously!?" She closed her eyes and shook her head in disbelief.

Shaking her head - another idea on her list of 'not so good' ideas. Dizziness washing over her again she reached out for something… anything to prevent her from collapsing.

The _thing_ that held her up was Giles. Cup of tea falling unceremoniously to the floor, he caught her in his arms.

Strength and litheness. Substance and slightness. Wisdom and power. Male and female.

As they breathed one another – tweed and tea, strawberry and incense -- suddenly everything was… less embarrassing. Less awkward. As a matter of fact everything… everything was just right.


End file.
